Light Moon
by JessieRobSten
Summary: 50ans après la guerre avec les Volturi, Bella, Edward et Renesmée vivent un vie heureuse et tranquille, sauf pour un jours. Comment réagirons Edward et Bella? Est-ce qu'il survirerons a ça? Venez et vous verez!
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

**C**'est à ce moment là que notre vie n'avait plus aucun sens, j'en étais sûr. J'aurais tellement voulue être à sa place, j'aurais préférée que ce soie moi qui aurais été sur la banquette arrière, elle n'avait pas méritée ça, mais maintenant, s'étais trop tard...


	2. Chaptre 1

**Flash Back 30 ans plutôt:**

- Réunion de famille immédiatement! S'écria Carlisle du salon.

Comme a chaque jour, moi et Edward passâmes pratiquement notre temps à la villa Cullen. Renesmée passa la plupart de son temps avec _son_ Jacob, surtout à la Push avec les autres. Il n'était pas encore marié mais simplement fiancé. Le mariage étant prévu que dans quelque mois.

Nous nous rendîmes au salon. Jacob et ma fille rentrait main dans la main. Ils revenaient d'une promenade dans les bois. Nous nous assîmes de même que le reste de la famille excepté Alice et Carlisle.

- Bon n'y allons pas par quatre chemin, commença le patriarcale de la famille, Alice a eu une vision concernant les Volturi. Alice? Peux-tu leur expliquer?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle d'une voie lasse, Ils vont venir.

- Quoi? Comment? S'exclama Rosalie.

- C'est ça le problème, je ne sais n'y pourquoi, mais il ne vienne pas en tant qu'amitié, croyez-moi!

- Dans combien de temps? Demandai-je

- Quelque heures, dit Alice et Edward d'une même voit.

Le silence régnait dans la villa pendant plus d'une minute. Puis, Jacob se leva.

- je vais aller chercher le reste de ma meute et celui de Sam, eu-t-il dire avant de donner un baiser a Renesmée.

- Mais… Contra ma fille alors que son fiancé sortait déjà.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure nous parlâmes en nous demandant ce que les Volturi avaient à nous reprocher. Pourtant, nous n'avions rien fait. Je regardais mon Apollon d'un œil discret mais inquiet et lui me fis signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'Alice. Quand Jacob, Sam et la meute arrivèrent, Alice nous annonça qu'ils arrivaient d'ici moins de cinq minutes.

- Je les voie, s'exclama soudainement Sam.

- Préparez-vous, ils sont plus nombreux que la dernière fois, murmura Edward d'une étrange voie.

Nous sortîmes tous dehors. Aro, Caius, Jane, Marcus, Demetri, Félix. Tout le monde était là! Ils avaient tous un visage de guerre, comme si ils venaient pour tué. Cependant je remarquai qu'Alec n'était pas du parti. Pourtant il était un des conseiller!

- Aro, que me vos cette visite? Demanda Carlisle en s'avança d'un pas vers eu.

- Nous ne venons pas en paix, mon cher Carlisle et je crois que tu devrais le savoir, commença Aro, nous sommes venu pour détruire et aucune explication ne sera accepter, comme la dernière fois.

- Détruire quoi, Haussa ma fille.

- Vos clébards, fis Marcus d'une voie dure.

- Non, m'horrifiai-je de même que le reste de la famille, pourquoi?

- J'avais envoyé Alec et Félix faire un tour pour savoir comment ça ce passait ici, raconta Aro, malheureusement ils on percuter quelqu'un de vos chien. Trois d'entre eu se sont mis en colère et on réussi a tué Alec…

Le savais-tu Edward? Pensai-je en débloquant mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse lire mes penser. Ce dernier fi signe que non. Jacob. Lui? Me questionnai-je. Mon mari acquiesça.

- … quand Félix est venue me raconter ça, continua Aro, je me suis dis que je n'accepterais aucune tolérance face a cette injustice. Maintenant mes cher Cullen, laisser-nous passer pour que nous puissions faire notre travaille.

- NON! Cria Renesmée en s'accrochant au bras de Jacob. NE LEUR FAITENT PAS DE MAL! JE VOUS EN SUPLIE!

- Renesmée, fis son père d'une voie triste, viens ma chérie.

- NON! PAPA! NON!

Soudain tout la meute de loup se plièrent a terre en crient de douleur. Cela devait être Jane qui étaient à l'œuvre de ça. Edward pris notre fille dans ses bras et lui chuchota de ne pas regarder. Cette dernière pleurait à chaude larmes. Elle cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de son père et je l'imitais. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde voir ça! Des larmes aurait du jaillir de mes yeux, ce qui s'avérait frustrant… Edward nous serra plus fort lorsque nous entendîmes des hurlements et des craquements d'os…

**Fin du Flash Back :**

**D**éjà vingt ans que les Quileute étaient mort. Pendant les quinze dernières années, Renesmée était plus humaine que vampire. Nous ne savions pas comment cela était possible, mais notre fille n'avait plus la peau aussi solide qu'avant. Carlisle pouvait lui faire prendre des prise de sang sens que l'aiguille ne brises. Au moins elle courait toujours aussi vite que nous et avait quasiment le même régime que nous. Depuis ce temps là, Edward et moi fessions très attention avec elle puisqu'étant donner qu'elle était plus fragile…

Cela faisait maintenant cinquante ans qu'Edward et moi étions marié. Et je pariai déjà qu'Alice voulais nous mijoter quelque chose. Comme a son habitude… Malheureusement, j'avais d'autre priorité pour aujourd'hui. Je commençais à avoir soif et ma gorge brulait un peu. Edward commençait déjà à le remarquer :

- Bella, veut tu qu'on aille chasser toute suite, ça fait au moins une semaine que nous ne sommes pas abreuver de sang animal et je crois qu'il serait temps, demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui ce serait une très bonne idée, acceptai-je, Renesmée tu viens ? On va partir à la chasse, l'appelai-je.

- Oui maman, j'arrive dans une seconde, répondit-elle d'une bonne humeur.

Une seconde de plus et elle était en bas, elle était habillé toute simple jean bleu et t-shirt mauve, sa couleur préférer.

- On va chasser où ce qu'il y a plus de puma, car personnellement j'aime mieux le sang de cet animal, fit-elle en nous regardant.

-Oui, bonne idée et puis je crois que ton père ne s'y opposera pas, dis-je en regardant ce dernier du coin de l'œil, ce qui a valu de lui un sourire taquin sur le bord des lèvres.

- Heu… Mais avant il faut que nous allions voir Alice pour lui dire que nous partons pour quelques jours.

- Pourquoi? Répondis-je aussi surprise que ma fille.

- Il y a pleins il y a une surpopulation de cette animal entre la frontière des États-Unis et le Canada, alors nous irons chasser là-bas... .Et comme on la connaît bien notre Alice… Elle va s'en doutes faire une fêtes pour célébré nos cinquante ans de mariage.

- Ouin, j'y avais pensé aussi, murmurai-je pour moi même.

...

- **E**dward? Tu es sûr qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal? Tu sais, parfois, Alice, quand il s'agit des choses qu'elle organise, elle peut être fragile? Lui expliquai-je calmement.

- Je sais, mais elle doit déjà le savoir mon amour c'est juste pour lui confirmé, me susurra-t-il.

- Salut! S'exclama Alive en ouvrant la porte de la villa. HA oui ! Avant que vous ne partez pour la chasse, je tenais juste à vous dire qu'après j'organiserais une fête. Et toi, Bella, dit elle en me pointant, tu n'as pas à y remédier.

- Humm d'accord, soupirai-je.

Nous rentrâmes dans la villa, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui avait changé, juste qu'il n'y avait plus les affaires de mon mari, dont son piano qui était rendue chez nous. Nous nous assîmes sur le sofa. Carlisle étais là, Esmé étais coller après lui, Emmet et Rosalie étais en haut, aux deuxième étage tandis que Jasper étais dans la cuisine entrain de lire un bouquin. Renesmée s'assises près de son grand-père, moi et Edward nous nous levâmes pour parler. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures avant de décider de partir…

...

**M**oi, Edward et Renesmée fîmes nos baguages, j'aiderais ma fille dès que j'aurais fini les miennes. J'empilais une pille de linge, soie quelques camisoles, chandails, etc. Même si Edward me déconcentrais quelque peu, je réussie à les finir quand même. Ma fille avait déjà fini alors il été inutile de l'aider. Nous déposâmes les valises dans la Volvo et partîmes…

Je baissais la fenêtre pour que le vent souffle dans mes cheveux, il faisait vraiment beau. À Forks, les journées étaient plutôt sombre et il pleut quasiment tout le temps. Ce qui est dommage quand on est un vampire, c'est qu'ont ne pas être sous le soleil, car le soleil nous révèle notre véritable nature. Edward nous amenas dans la ville de Namaimo où il y a beaucoup de forêt.

- A quel hôtel allons-nous? Demandais-je alors qu'on arrivait à proximité de la ville.

- Au Millenium Hôtel, chérie, qui est situé sur la rue Port Way à Port Authority dans la ville de Namaimo.

- Et est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de soleil là-bas? Nous demanda Renesmée d'une voie angélique.

- Non pas beaucoup, c'est un peut comme Forks, il pleut souvent, Expliqua Edward.

- Mais papa! Ou allons-nous chasser?

Edward pris un instant avant de répondre :

- Il y a une forêt qui se nomme Foret Robert et il n'y a quasiment pas de randonneurs...

- QUASIMENT PAS! Criais-je, Edward te rend tu compte qu'on pourrait mettre la vie des humains en danger et que si quelqu'un nous voyaient, nous serons tous en danger y compris Carlisle et les autres...Comprends-tu dans quelle situation tu nous mets Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

Mon mari ne parlait plus. Pendant le reste du trajet, le silence régnait dans la voiture. Je me sentais mal car je n'avais pas l'habitude de lui crier dessus. Quand nous arrivâmes arrivé à l'hôtel, je demandais à Nessie d'aller à l'accueille, elle m'écouta sens broncher. Je voulais profiter de ce moment pour parler à mon mari.

- Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dus te crier dessus. C'est juste, que je suis tellement inquiète… M'excusais-je en me collant sur son torse.

Edward leva mon menton, me regarda dans les yeux, se pencha et m'embrassant tendrement. Notre baiser s'intensifia et je me collais un peu plus à lui. Cependant nous dûmes interrompre notre baiser.

-Tu avais une bonne raison de me crier dessus, j'aurais du t'avertir et je m'en excuse sincèrement est-ce que tu me le pardonneras? Me susurra-t-il.

-Pas si tu me donne un autre baiser, répliquais-je en criant légèrement.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus?_

_Pour la suite? Review!_

_Kiss vampirique, Jessica _


	3. Chaptre 2

**AVERTISSEMENT: CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU LEMON!

* * *

**

**E**n entrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, tout était extraordinaire, les murs étaient en céramique, de couleur or, le plafond était en Mosaïque d'une teinte argenté ce qui me coupait le souffle. A l'accueille, Edward s'emblait très irriter, le secrétaire n'arrêtait de me fixé et mon mari pouvait lire tout ses pensés, je lui demanderais plus tard se qu'il pensait.

En pénètrent dans notre suite, mon cœur (mort) s'arrêta. La chambre était magnifique, les murs étaient vert forêt avec quelque tableau du début du XVIème siècle représentant la Passion et la Résurrection. Le lit était très grand, il y avait deux chambres et trois salles de bain, de plus, il y avait une cuisine mais on ne s'en servirait pas. Pendant que Renesmée déballait ses valises, j'abordais un sujet avec Edward.

- Pourquoi étais-tu si arrogant avec le secrétaire? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres, même s'il y a des avantages, grogna-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

- Mmm, vas-tu me dire se qu'il pensait?

- Il fantasmait sur toi, grogna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, et puis c'est très flatteur, le défiai-je.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu dirais ça, tu mérite mieux que ça, mon amour.

Nous nous embrassâmes avant que notre fille nous rejoignîmes.

-Papa, maman arrêter et venez chasser, fit-elle en sourient.

-Oui nous devrions y aller avant qu'un innocent ne soie vider de son sang... Blagua mon mari.

...

**N**ous marchâmes pendant un bon moment, puis nous arrivâmes dans la forêt. Le paysage était vraiment joli à voir. La forêt étais vraiment grande, mais pas trop éclairer, c'étais parfais. Il n'y avait pas de randonneurs, ce qui nous convenait à tous les trois.

Renesmée se prépara, elle visualisa l'animal. Soudain elle partie à une vitesse incroyable, tel un guépard attrapent sa proie. Elle avait déniché un gros puma. Quand elle eut fini de le vider de son sang, elle laissa la carcasse et nous rejoignîmes. Tant qu'à moi, je ne m'étais pris qu'un petit puma, et cela me suffisais.

Apres la chasse, nous profitâmes du temps pour se promener dans la forêt. Il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux, surtout des colibris thalassin, un magnifique oiseau de couleur bleu ciel, sur le dessus, et vert sur le ventre avec un magnifique bec long, un peut comme un oiseau mouche, très beau. Mais il n'y en avait pas plus que des Hirondelle rustique c'est un oiseau au dessus bleu-noir avec des reflets métalliques qui contrastent avec le dessous blanchâtre lavé de roux. Bref, nous avions profité de notre journée pleinement.

Les deux derniers jours nous avions fait les magasins... Nous fîmes nos valises et partirent de l'hôtel…

...

**E**dward parti le contact, le moteur ronronnait, j'adorais ce bruit. Pendant plus d'une heure de temps, mon amoureux me tien la main. Le vent jouait tranquillement dans mes cheveux pendant qu'Edward ne cessait de caresser ma main.

- Je t'aime tellement tu sais? Lui susurrai-je.

- Moi aussi mon amour! Me sourit-il.

Mon Apollon me donna un baiser sur la main d'une telle douceur que j'en eus des frissons de plaisir. Plus de cinq heures c'était écoulé depuis le départ de l'hôtel. Nous n'avions fait que la moitié du voyage. Je voyais de gros nuage ce former dans le ciel, il y aura surement un orage... Nous roulions à plus de cent kilomètre à l'heure, nous étions dans la limite. Mais je voyais très bien qu'Edward ce retenait de pas aller trop vite. Une demi-heure plus tard, le portable de mon dieu grec sonna.

- Allo ! disait Alice, c'est juste pour vous dire de faire attention sur la route. Et Edward, je t'en pris contrôle toi ! Supplia-t-elle, je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle en voulait dire.

- D'accord, accepta aussitôt Edward avec inquiétude, mais pourquoi me contrôler ?

- Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer au revoir.

La ligne coupa, je regardais Edward.

- As-tu eu le temps de déchiffrer son esprit ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

- Non, car elle traduisait en espagnol et en irlandais, cela me mélangeait vraiment, me dit-il, je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Chuchota-t-il surtout pour lui même.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas nous alarmez.

- Peut-être...

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route. Pourtant il y avait assez de gaz pour la route Edward sens étais assurer, ce devait être le moteur. Cependant, avant même qu'Edward ne débarque pour aller vérifier l'auto, le danger surgit de nul par, un gros camion fonça sur nous. La Volvo fît quatre tour sur lui-même et atterri dans un champ. Je regardais Edward, l'air effrayer, puis nous tournâmes la tête en même temps. C'est là que je vis le désastre… La voiture était séparée en deux ! La banquette arrière avait revolé plus loin, avec notre fille, Renesmée ! Nous sortîmes de la voiture avec une telle force que les deux portières s'arrachèrent. Nous nous rendîmes en vitesse où la banquette arrière avait atterrie. Quand nous arrivâmes, mon cœur explosa en milles morceaux…

- RENESMÉE, MON BÉBÉ ! Sanglotai-je sens qu'aucune l'armes n'en jaillissent, de même qu'Edward, NON PAS TOI !

...

**J**'aurais tellement voulue être à sa place, j'aurais préférée que ce soie moi qui aurais été sur la banquette arrière, elle n'avait pas méritée ça, mais maintenant s'étais trop tard...

- Aller Renesmée, ne nous fait pas ça ! Disait Edward en lui faisant un massage cardiaque…

- Edward… je crois… que… que c'est inutile de continuer, bégayai-je d'une voie morte.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'au conducteur du camion, qui lui était moins endommager que la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière d'une telle force qu'elle s'arracha. Edward prit le conducteur par le collet, il était très, très en colère. J'espérais au moins qu'il se souvient de ce qu'Alice lui avait dit…

- Toi ! Fulmina-t-il le regard dur.

Il eu un moment de silence, puis Edward le relâcha toute maitrise retrouver.

- Quoi ? Demanda le conducteur ivre.

- J'espère que tu te retrouveras en taule pour ce que tu viens de faire, à cause de toi, ma fille est… est… est morte, espèce d'ivrogne, cracha-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Edward revint vers moi, notre fille unique était dans mes bras… Il m'enlaça ma taille et prit notre bébé dans ses bras, il sanglotait lui aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux voitures de police arrivèrent accompagner de deux ambulances, l'une d'entre elle, Carlisle était dedans. Quand il examina notre fille et s'aperçus qu'elle n'était plus, son regard deviens dur et Carlisle lâcha un grognement. Ensuite son visage devint plus triste.

- Elle ne méritait tellement pas ça, ni vous, lâcha-t-il d'une voie désastreuse.

Et c'est la que note vie s'écroulait à jamais… C'était la fin, une triste fin…

...

**A** l'enterrement, tout le monde n'avait pas su quoi nous dires. Alice se sentait tellement coupable, elle n'avait cessé de nous dire désoler. Après les funérailles, nous étions retournés dans notre maison. Nous nous sommes consoler, nous avons ''pleuré'', nous nous sommes raconter les bon moments passés avec notre enfant…

Je rangeais le linge propre et faissais la lessive,cela fessait plus de deux moi que la tragédie avait eu lieu. Edward était parti avec Emmet pour trouver un coin ou nous pourions aller chasser la prochaine fois. Je pris le linge salle de mon mari et je le mis dans la machine à laver. Je fini ma corvée et décidait de m'installer sur le divan pour lire un livre… Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer parque plusieurs questions en tête. Qu'est-ce qui aurait arrivé si s'avais été moi à la place de ma fille? Devrai-je la rejoindre? Non! Je peu décidément pas faire sa a Edward…C'est alors que j'attendis la porte claqué. C'était Edward! Et il n'avait pas l'aire contant...

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! Me cria-t-il.

- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Le reprochai-je aussitôt ne comprenant pas son changement d'humeur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, mais ce que tu avais l'intention de faire. Alice ma prévenue. Elle a eu une vision de toi partent voir les Volturi pour demander ta mort! Comprends-tu le mal que me ferais si tu fessais une telle bévue?

Il me prit par la taille et embrassa mon front, il avait l'air si confus et triste à la fois…

- Ho! Ça! Dis-je surprise. Je l'ai pensé seulement une seconde, écoute chérie… s'étais juste des questions que je posais mais jamais je n'irais faire ça. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te causer de peine et…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà il m'embrassait fougueusement. Se fût un long et langoureux baiser. Puis soudainement, il me relâcha et m'emmena dans notre chambre.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, se n'était pas bien…

- Non, non, non, le coupais-je, tu avais totalement raison. Je n'aurais pas dus te faire souffrir en…

- Ha, Bella, me susurra-t-il en me coupant la parole.

- Quoi? Murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

- finissons en, souri-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Déboutonnant sa chemise, il déchira mes vêtement il n'en fallu pas pour longtemps avant que je me retrouve totalement nue devant lui. Étant donner qu'il avait mis en pièce mes morceaux de vêtement, je lui fis le même sort avec le reste de tissus qu'il avait sur lui. Me couchant sur le dos du lit, Edward embarqua au dessus de moi. Il commença par une douce torture au niveau de mes sains. En les embrassant et les lèchent je gémis lui en demandant plus. Ses mains expertes descendirent de plus en plus bas. Passant par ma bouche, mes tétons durcis jusqu'à mon intimité. Edward rentra un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième et de son pouce pinçai mon clitoris.

- Edward, gémis-je.

J'en voulais plus. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Mon bassin bougeais en fonction de ses doigt qui fessait un léger vas et viens dans mon intimité mouiller.

- Ho! Oui! Criai-je en ondulent mon bassin de plus en plus.

Edward décida soudainement de changer position. Il enleva sa main et plaça sa virilité fièrement dressé devant mon intimité. Par la suite il entra en moi tout doucement en premier puis accéléra les mouvements nous emmenas au septièmes ciel.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus?_

_La suite? Review!_

_Bisous vampirique, Jess_


	4. Note de l'auteure

**Ne vous inquièter pas je n'abandonne pas mes fictions c'est juste que je les met en pause pendant un certain temps. De plus, l'école vas bientot recommencer et je n'aurais pas accès a l'ordinateur la semaine, seulement les fin de semaines que je pourrais écrire. **

J'espère que vous avez passé un belle été

Bisous, Jessica a bientot =)


End file.
